Jurassic And Recreation
by Empv
Summary: Leslie gets a call from Claire saying come to Jurassic World to help her observe the dinosaurs and oparte the system,Leslie accepts the offer and brings her group...what can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1:Phone Call

It was a beautiful,sunny day at the Parks Department of Pawnee,Indiana.

Leslie Knope was sitting at her desk, writing her ideas down for next park to build.

Tom Haverford,Leslie's assistant , was on an online dating website to see what girl would be into him.Ron Swanson, the supervisor was being grumpy as usual. April and Andy,the newlyweds,were making out on the shoe shining chair. Donna was minding her own business. Ann taking was taking a break and Jerry was all by himself drinking coffee. Everyone wants Jerry to be where he is..all by himself.

Leslie was focused on writing down each word. All of a sudden her telephone rang,so,she dropped the pencil on the desk to pick up the phone,

"Leslie Knope, Parks Department." she said into the phone.

"Hello I was wondering if you would like to come to Jurassic World.", said the very busy the woman on the phone.

Leslie stood up from her seat,

"I'm sorry! Who is this? What is Jurassic World?",asked Leslie.

She hoped it wasn't one of those prank callers she heard about on the news.

"Well Claire Dearling, Operation chief of Jurassic World,",We keep dinosaurs to observe".

That made Leslie's face light up. She always like to be a to help with a amusement park but with live dinosaurs that makes it even better!

"Alright me and my team would be there in a giff.",shared Leslie.

"Good. I will send the boat in for you guys to come to Isla Nuber for tomorrow."said Claire "Alright bye.", Qquppp, as she hung up the phone after that phone call

Leslie felt like she should do a dance instead she moved her hands side to side in happiness that brought attention to Tom

"What are you so happy about?' You got the order for the chicken I ordered right?" Asked Tom that made Leslie rolled her eyes because Tom was too busy focused on the online dating website instead of hearing her on the phone.

"No silly we're going to Jurassic World." announceLeslie. Tom was shocked to hear the news

Tom watched as his eyes were about to pop out of his head. April and Andy ran in after hearing Leslie's voice so did Ann,Donna and Ron,Jerry came in also as everybody else did "Get out Jerry the office isn't for you to be in!",yelled Leslie.

Leslie said Jerry listened and went straight out the door leaving the group and discuss their trip to Jurassic World.


	2. Chapter 2:The Boat

The Next Day~

Leslie walked in the Parks Department. Everyone was packing for their trip. Leslie spotted April and Andy packing their clothes in the suit cases.They were packing so much, it was like they are going to Mars. Leslie got annoyed.

"Guys, stop packing so much stuff! We're not going to be there forever.",scolded Leslie. Andy and April stopped a moment of packing to think for a bit.

Andy said, "Let's pack more clothes then."

As April and Andy returned to action to pack most of their belongings.

Leslie rolled her eyes but didn't bother trying to stop them again.

Chris and Ben came towards her.

"Leslie Knope, we heard some motivation going..on what's going on?",asked Chris. "Well, turns out me and my crew are needed somewhere.",shared Leslie.

She looked over at Ben, who was already smiling at her. He was proud of her for how much she's helping people.Leslie smiled at Ben. She turned around by the sound of Ron's voice.

"Leslie,the boat is here!",he shouted.

"Coming!",Shouted Leslie back.

She looked back at Ben. She was smiling happily as she starts holding his handsI promise I'll be back my love." She said in a flirty tone and kisses his hand lovingly making Ben blush and walks up to catch up with Ron and the others.

Meanwhile Outside At The Dock~

Leslie and the group stood wide eyed, how big is that boat! Tom broke the silence,by saying, "Sweet, I get the first room!"

He pushed everyone out of the way before running up the gangplank.

"Okay, lets go married couple here, we are getting the other room..", Andy paused.

Before he could finish his sentence, he looked over at April and April. gave him a smirk. Andy picked April up over his shoulder, and ran up the gangplank.

Leslie, Ann,Jerry, Ron And Donna stood on the dock and looked at each other. They shrugged their shoulders,since everyone is heading up onto the boat, they should too, so they up they went.


	3. Chapter 3:Ron The Captain

It had been a long plane ride. The Port of Charleston had several cruise ships docked. Their boat was the size of a cruise ship but had no pretty flags attached, no band playing on the dock. This meant nothing to the group as it was the first time most of them had ever been on a ship.

As soon as the group got onto the boat, Leslie went straight to the control room. Leslie had no idea how to start the engine. Ron excused himself an stepped forward to start the boat's engine. Ron had more boating experience than Leslie. The two of them had a bit of a confrontation considering that Leslie doesn't trust Ron near objects like a wheel to steer the ship.

Ron explained, "My great uncle, Shawn Swanson, used to be a sailor. I used to take boating lessons with him until I got my own boat."

"Ron ,how old were you?",asked Leslie.

" I was six..." ,answered Ron.

"Guys maybe I should steer the boat." ,offered Jerry.

"Get out Jerry, nobody wants you to stir the boat!",said Leslie.

Jerry silently tiptoed away to find his room.

Ron and Leslie looked back at each other,

"Look Leslie I can steer the boat. I have more experience." ,said Ron.

Leslie looked up at Ron, then, walked.

"Fine you'll steer.," grumbled Leslie.

During The Boat Ride~

Ron was carefully steering the boat while Leslie and the others were minding their own business.

"999 bottles of beer on the wall,999 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around then you have 998 bottles of beer on the wall.",sung Ron happily.

Leslie was behind Ron. She couldn't believe that Ron could sing so good. This was beyond her expectations. She wondered why?

"Leslie...",a voice was called out.

Leslie quickly turned around it was Ann Perkins.

"What are you doing?",asked Ann.

She looked tired. It was sunset.

"I'm trying to see Ann, why he could be a better captain than me? I thought I was the captain of everything!?! I mean,I can steer a boat couldn't I?",asked Leslie.

Ann thought about it a while.

She said, "Leslie, Ron knows what he's doing. Even though your not steering the boat, we can just pretend you were the captain back at Pawnee.",said Ann.

The idea made Leslie smiled so widely.

"Thanks Ann, you're the best.",she said.

"Leslie!",shouted Ron.

Leslie came running as quick as she could. Her thinking was Ron had changed his mind and was going to let her steer the boat for a while.

"What is it Ron?",asked Leslie looking exhausted.

"Well, Leslie, seems like we're heading into some sort of fog.",said Ron.

All the other characters came running as well.

Tom, April, Andy, Donna and of course lastly Jerry ran into the control room.

"Uh Ron, maybe you should be trying to avoid that...",said April looking worried.

They were heading to some sort of fog.Leslie was ready to duck and cover. Tom worried that through the fog, it might be raining. He worried that it might, "ruin his gorgeous hair". Andy quickly hid April under his armpit as soon as they entered into the fog.

Behind the fog was the entire park.

"Where are we?",demanded Tom.

His eyes narrowed and had a hard look.

Leslie let out a smile,

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Jurassic World!", shouted Leslie in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome To Jurassic World

The entire group was amazed by what they were seeing. Tom, on the other hand, was still in duck and cover. Donna had to nudge him to let him know that it's not a rainstorm they're diving into.

"Wooooow!",shouted Tom with a big smile on his face.

It was a beautiful view for everyone. As soon as Ron stopped the boat, everybody got off.

"April, can you believe it? This is the most amazing place we've ever been to!",shouted Andy.

"I know Andy, this seems like a great place and I hope whoever runs this park will let us have a pet dinosaur, if we want.",said April.

The idea made Andy's eyes widen up.

"Really!? It would've been awesome! Champion would love a little brother or sister!", exclaimed Andy.

This made April laugh.

As soon as everybody reached the dock, Leslie was trying to see which direction to go to that would lead them into the park. The only direction was a path that leads them into the woods making Leslie a little nervous. Ann came up to her.

"Little nervous?",asked Ann with a smirk on her face knowing her best friend.

"No...not really.",replied Leslie.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!", said Ann excitedly.

She went down the path.

" Leslie was kinda surprised that Ann was brave enough to go down a path, considering how careful she was. After Leslie once fell down that pit years ago at her house when they first met after seeing everybody follow Ann Leslie decides to give it a shot to follow the group.

Afte walking through the path~

The group was in crowded area. April held Andy's hand as much as she could. This was to make sure Andy doesn't get lost in the crowd. Tom was almost squeezed to death by two people around . Jerry on the other hand was further away from the group but nobody cared to help him...by the time Leslie and others made it to the steps they could see a train passing by to pick up the passengers Leslie could tell the people all around her were trying to get pass her to get in the train.

"Oof,oof!", said Leslie.

They were were bumping her like she was a ping pong that almost led her to almost fall down the edge of the step.

"Leslie! Are you going to move or not cause the people around you are moving!" Shouted Donna tired of Leslie being silly

"Okay,okay Donna I'm going!"

Leslie back as she restored her balance to walk up the steps into the gates of the train as everybody else followed her into the train until it closed and shut to drive off.The only person that they left behind was Jerry as he finally made it through the crowd Jerry could tell that the group.

"Ooooh boy I need to catch up." He said to himself waiting for the next train.


	5. Chapter 5:Train Ride

During the train ride, Andy was staring off through the glass on the train. The group were off doing their own thing. April went up to see what her husband is doing,

"Hey Andy.",said April.

Andy quickly turned his attention to his wife,April. She smiled at him knowing how easily distracted her husband can be at times. or,but, not knowing if people were calling for him. She didn't care what she loved about Andy. Andy soon realized April's smiling, so ,he decided to chuckle back at her. She began to laugh along with him.

Andy and April continued looking to enjoy the view, watching as the the train passes each tree that they saw.

"Isn't it a amazing place?",asked Andy.

"Yeah Andy, it really is.",said April watching the view.

"The best part is,"began Andy. He had a big smile on his face as soon as he began to open his mouth, "That I'm going to see dinosaurs with the woman I love."

"Guys we're here!",shouted Leslie.

That made April and Andy turn their attention away from each other. They ran out of the crowds of the train to where the group was. Everyone gathered together to see that they were at the open gates.


	6. Chapter 6:Were Here!

The train went through the opening of the big gates. They were in the center park on the island. The other parks didn't have the offices.

"Were here!", she shouted excited.

Andy and April, on the other hand, were running out of the train to get to the center of the park. Both of them were fascinated by the whole area. At the camera monitor, Andy and April were trying to see which place they should go first. Leslie and the others followed them to make sure they don't wander off too much.

When they finally gathered together, the group stepped from the train station onto another train.

The group left on the train stopped. Mixed into the crowded cremation, a person who stepped out was Jerry,

Chapter pGuys, I'm here!"He Shouted but then realize they left "Oh gosh darn it!" He groaned out realizing the group has left him again meaning he has to catch up to them mor

!


	7. Chapter 7:What Do You Wanna Do?

Andy and April were already ahead of the group trying to playfully blend in the crowd. Leslie and the others didn't see them.

"Isn't this great, honey?",asked Andy.

"You bet ,Andy!",shouted April excitedly.

They knew they were somewhere exciting! It was so much better than working all day in the parks department.

"So April.. now we are in Jurassic World ! What do you wanna do now?",asked Andy.

"I don't know? Let's get that pet dinosaur like we said.",urged April with a smile on her face.

"That is an awesome way to start! All we need is to find the owner. So he or she,if it's a girl, can let us have a dinosaur.",said Andy.

"Or we can steal it.",whispered April.

She gave Andy an evil look.

Andy's eyes widened up,"Just like at the nightclub on our first date?"

"Yes,indeed, Andy, thats what I was talking about."agreed April.

She continued with a smirk on her face.

"Then's let's do it!",cheered Andy.

He and April ran to find a dinosaur they could steal.

Leslie and the others pushed through the crowd to go get April and Andy. Leslie saw that April and Andy had already left.

"Okay since April and Andy are no where to be found. I would like somebody to search for them.",said Leslie.

"I would like to search for them, Leslie! I have a nose of a bloodhound I can smell anything."said Ron determinedly.

"No way! I will do it..I can use my GPS on my phone to search for them."asserts Tom.

"Alright Ron and Tom, you will go search for them and me and Ann can go meet Claire.",said Leslie.

She and Ann walked off leaving Ron and Tom by themselves. Tom and Ron gave glared to each other. "How are you?",asked Ron.

"Good.",said Tom.

"Want to go find April and Andy?",asked Ron.

"Sure.",said Tom.

They walked off into the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 8:Who’s That?

While April and Andy were searching for a dinosaur they could make their own, Andy's eye focused on the raptor exhibit. What distracted Andy eyes on the raptor exhibit was that he heard voices. The shouting was from April ! Andy saw a dinosaur that they might want but by the time they reached the raptor exhibit, Andy all of a sudden, looked

"Why are we stopping? Andy, do you see the dino we want? Is that it?",asked April.

She looked up to what Andy was seeing. Above them there was a tall handsome man who really looked just like Andy! He was trying to control the raptors in the exhibit. Andy was impressed on how focused and controlled the guy while April was a little freaked out on how much the guy looked exactly like Andy! "

"Wow! Based on how much he looks like Andy, I wonder if they could be related...",thought April.

She looked over at Andy. He was watching the guy snapping his fingers to get the raptors to listen,

"Cool! April, look how he got the raptors to listen! I wish I could do that!", shouted Andy.

April continued watching the man. He moved to the side to so the raptors would follow him with their eyes to see what he does,

"I wanna know this guy. He seems fun for me and April maybe to hang out with.",said Andy to himself.

Andy quickly looked over at April to maybe ask her who this guy might be. After all, she is his wife

"Hey April, got any idea who this guy is?", asked Andy.

"Well, I don't know, Andy, let's ask someone in the park who this is", said April.

Andy looked over at another guy who was right next to them watching the whole thing.

"Hey do you know who this guy might be?",asked Andy.

Andy asked the guy because the man looked like he had been at Jurassic World longer then they had.

The man turned around to face him,

"Oh that is Owen, he is the raptor trainer of the park.",shared the man.

"Wow, he is so good!",said Andy.

The man happily nodded. Andy yelled in excitement. He looked back at the exhibit, then look back at April. "April, we gotta meet this guy!"exclaimed Andy.

"Yeah let's meet this guy.",said April with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9:Owen

The raptor tamer was busy trying to see if the raptors would listen to him. They were snapping and baring their fangs.

"Okay everybody.. eyes on me.",said the raptor tamer.

The raptors looked up to listen but one of them was still looking around,

"Blue!",he called out.

He tried to snap his fingers to get the raptor named,Blue ,to listen to him. While snapping, he didn't notice that April and Andy were trying to get into the raptor exhibit. Andy was looking to surprise attack him.

"Surprise attack!,said Andy

He gave the raptor tamer a big hug that almost made the tamer that made Blue deciding to run off with all the other raptors following her after Andy was finished hugging him the raptor tamer was already mad at him

"Hehe..sorry I thought you liked it.",giggled Andy.

The raptor tamer brushes himself as he tried to look back so he could continue focusing on his raptors but now he sees them running around in circles.

"No, no , no now I have to start over again!"Frusrared gpo

the raptor tamer "Oops sorry is it okay if I could help?" offered Andy "No, no I have to do it!" yelled the raptor tamer as he was about to "Oh is it okay for me to watch though?" Asked Andy the raptor tamer looked at them for a moment and nodded "Sweet he agreed!" Shouted Andy to April

"Did you get his name though?passion. April

"Oh by the way what's your name?",asked Andy as he quickly turned around the raptor tamer looked back at them again "It's Owen." Told Owen "We'll nice to meet you Owen I'm Andy." Introduced Andy quickly making Owen smile as he went back to focusing on taming the raptors as Andy and April watch him.


	10. Chapter 10:Let’s search For Them

Meanwhile In The Crowd Of Jurassic World~

Tom and Ron were having trouble passing through the crowded areas of the park. They were trying to find Andy and April. Ron was getting annoyed. How could Tom think the GPS on his phone could help him !?!

"Tom, are you sure you know what you're doing?",asked Ron.

"Relax, I'm sure of it.",said Tom with confidence.

"Are you really sure? It seems like you are going in the wrong direction.",said Ron sarcastically.

"Relax! Its just going to be too hard to control the way people move.", said Tom nervously.

He tried to follow the crowd. That made Ron be more annoyed.

"Forget it!",stormed Ron.

He walked forward to Tom and stopped.

"Give me your phone.",demanded Ron.

"But Ron, wait, I think I...",paused Tom.

He began to explain. Ron grabbed his phone and threw it up into the sky. It disappeared with no sign where it fell.

"What the, Ron!? I paid a lot of money for that thing!",reacted Tom.

He was shocked to see how Ron would act in such a manner.

"I know that's why we're doing this the old fashion way. Come on, let's search for them!"said Ron.

He grabbed onto Tom's hand, so Ron could lead the way. While leading the way, Ron continued on holding Tom's hand. Tom ever complains again he will be able to squeeze his hand tightly so Tom can scream in pain.


	11. Chapter 11:Feeding Time

Meanwhile Back With April and Andy~

April and Andy decided to watch Owen as he continued to work with the raptors. They were wowing and being amazed with every move he made. The more tricks he showed the raptors,the more the raptors listened. Every single trick that Owen did kept everyone fascinated. Eventually, Owen stopped himself and walked off

"Woah,woah,woah.. dude.. where you going?",asked Andy.

Andy tried to catch up to him , Owen turned around and face him by the sound of hearing his voice

"It's feeding time.",answered Owen.

"Feeding time?",asked Andy

"Yeah they are all tired out it's time to feed them.",said Owen.

He headed to a doorway leaving April and Andy to both look at each other for a little while before they looked back at Owen.

"Can we join?",asked Andy curiously,

Owen was silent for a little while as he continued to look at both Andy and April.

Then, he said,

"You know what, you guys, come with me, I'll teach you how to feed the raptors."

As he walked off, Andy was surprised that someone would offer for them to go with him.

"Uh sure.",said Andy as he and April started walking up to follow them.


End file.
